El lobo y el veela
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Harry sabe que lo que hace esta mal, pero mañana es el último día en Hogwarts y se alejará de Draco Malfoy, del dolor y la desesperación de no tener a su pareja, del odio que carcome su alma. Mañana se alejara de todo. Mañana se irá.
1. El lobo

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**"L****obo"**

**.-.-.-.-.-Potter.-.-.-.-.-.**

Harry sabe que lo que hace está mal. Su lobo interno gruñe ante la idea de él tocando a alguien más que su pareja. Le pide que pare, le suplica; pero su parte humana que aún tiene voluntad y fuerza le dice que se calle y sigue besando con furia al chico frente a él. Y mientras le mete mano bajo la ropa, le odia.

Odia ser mordido por Greyback y ser un maldito lobo.

Odia que Remus ya no esté para guiarlo, para decirle que hacer.

Odia a Snape por no poder detener la enfermedad en él.

Odia a Voldemort por dejar vivir a ese asqueroso lobo.

_Odia a Draco Malfoy por ser su pareja_…

Sabe que está lastimando al Slytherin frente a él, al igual que a todos los anteriores, pero le importa poco o nada. Sólo quiere hacer sufrir a los demás, tal y como él sufre, y cuando acaba le deja tirado en el suelo, se arregla la túnica y se marcha como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se dirige a la torre de Gryffindor, entra a su cuarto y se da una ducha.

Deja que el dolor lo recorra porque pronto acabará.

Mañana es el último día en Hogwarts y se alejará de Draco Malfoy, de todos los que ha utilizado para engañar a su lobo. Aún cuando sabe que éste no le ha creído.

_Mañana se irá._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-Zabini.-.-.-.-.-.**

Blaise sabe que lo que hace está mal. Mira alejarse a Potter y se tapa la cara avergonzado, preguntándose en qué momento dejó que la persona que le gustara a su mejor amigo se convirtiese en su mayor deseo, en su amante…en su ilusión.

_¿Cuándo llegaron a ese punto?, se pregunta._

Sabe que Draco no le perdonará porque el rubio ha renunciado a varias cosas para no luchar contra Potter. Sabe que le odiará porque su amigo ha peleado contra su padre y está a punto de perder su apellido. Porque se ha alejado de su madre por esa pelea, a la cual ama con todo su ser. Porque ha llorado en su hombro sabiendo que no será correspondido.

_Al igual que él._

Pero al menos Draco ha conservado su dignidad, se ha levantado cada día con la cara en alto, obedeciendo sus propios estándares.

Ese Draco que le ha apoyado cuando ha peleado con su madre, que le dio asilo cuando su padrastro lo echó de casa en vacaciones de invierno, en medio de la nieve y sin nada. Es el Draco que se sienta junto a él y lo dibuja, que canta levemente cuando tiene pesadillas y le deja acostarse junto a él cuando no puede dormir. Es el Draco que lo acompaña en las compras de Pansy, para que no se aburra. Que le pide ayuda para volar mejor en escoba y ganarle a Potter. El que le dedicó la primera sonrisa de victoria cuando lo logró en el último juego. El que le pidió que no tomase la marca, para que siguiera vivo.

Él es como su hermano.

_Y lo ha traicionado._

Sabe que pagara por ello, porque después de todo es un Malfoy y nadie lo pisotea. Y algún día todo el cariño que le profesa, todas las sonrisas que le dirige y toda la amabilidad se convertirá en rencor. Y no está preparado para ello.

_Pero no puede evitarlo._

**-.-.-.-.-.-Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-**

Draco sabe que Potter suele estar en el pasillo que conduce a las mazmorras junto con el chico del día. También sabe que últimamente prefiere a un slytherin y por ello suele pedir sus rondas lejos de ahí, para no ver nada que pueda lastimarlo.

No quiere saber quién es. Prefiere pensar que es uno de los de primero, quienes no saben nada de su tonto enamoramiento. Además, está preocupado por Blaise quien últimamente está tan callado, decaído y evita mirarlo a los ojos, que Draco no puede evitar pensar que está en problemas.

La noche anterior ha llegado sucio y desarreglado, se ha acostado en sus rodillas y ha llorado. Y Draco reconoce esa mirada de dolor en los ojos azules. Es la misma que le recibe cada día frente al espejo y se pierde por momentos mirando a la nada.

_Es la mirada de alguien que se ha enamorado._

Está tan distraído que no ha notado que ha entrado en el pasillo que evita desde hace un mes y cuando alza la mirada y ve a Potter besando a alguien, el corazón se le parte en dos y tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar y mantener su mirada fría.

_ Pero no lo logra… _

Potter abre los ojos y retrocede asustado. Seguramente porque cree que Draco le mandara detención el último día de Hogwarts. Pero la razón no es esa. No logra mantener sus ojos grises indiferentes porque quien está con Potter es su mejor amigo.

_ Es Blaise._

Le ha consolado por acostarse y enamorarse del chico que él ama y del cual su _mejor_ amigo sabía.

_ Es un estúpido_.

Las lágrimas empiezan a salir y el dolor se empieza a convertir en rabia. Aprieta sus puños y muerde sus labios totalmente indignado. Nunca se lo perdonará. Puede que Potter no esté enterado de lo que él sentía pero Blaise lo ha sabido desde siempre. Desde que supieron que Harry Potter iría con ellos a Hogwarts, desde que Draco emocionado le ha contado que lo ha encontrado en la tienda de túnicas y le ha dicho lo mucho que deseaba que él le mirase. Desde que Blaise le ha dicho que podía lograrlo.

_Blaise le ha dicho que podía lograrlo_.

Blaise le había alentado. Quizá por ello el dolor era más fuerte, porque realmente confiaba en él. Mira a Potter y no puede evitar mandarle una mirada de reproche. Se limpia las lágrimas y se da la vuelta. No hay nada más que hacer ahí.

_ Mañana se irá_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-Potter.-.-.-.-.-.**

Escucha pasos que se acercan pero en realidad no le importa, no están haciendo nada más que besuquearse y manosearse. Después de todo el lobo no permitirá que pase de eso, harto de que no busque a su pareja teniéndole tan cerca. Quizá por ello prefiere a los slytherins, porque le recuerdan a él. Y no es que esté engañando a Zabini porque él sabía desde el principio de que iba esto.

Entonces los pasos se detienen y él voltea a ver con desdén quien le ha interrumpido. Para su sorpresa es Malfoy.

El lobo empieza a quemarle enojado porque su pareja le ha visto serle infiel, porque puede sentir el dolor de su pareja.

_El dolor de su pareja…_

Quiere convencerse de que es debido a que el de al lado es su mejor amigo, pero cuando recibe la mirada de reproche y ve los plateados ojos mirarlo con dolor se da cuenta lo estúpido que ha sido. Malfoy se limpia la cara y los mira. Ya no hay dolor… solo indiferencia hacia él y el moreno de al lado. Entonces sonríe con arrogancia y se marcha.

_Quédate_

Quiere gritar, pedirle que lo escuche, que no se marche. Estira su mano pero sus pies se congelan y no se mueven. Malfoy se ha alejado y mañana ambos partirán hacia distintos caminos. Un sollozo se escucha y él mira a Zabini, quien parece estar destrozado.

La culpa lo abraza y la idea de disculparse pasa por su cabeza hasta que él habla.

A él le gustabas – susurra-le gustabas bastante.

Harry abre los ojos y las lágrimas empiezan a amenazar con salir, por un momento su cerebro no lo procesa hasta que siente la rabia del lobo hacia el moreno.

_Él lo sabía. _

_Siempre lo supo_.

Sabía que ambos se correspondían desde que él le llamo con el nombre del rubio. Y no dijo nada.

Le azota contra la pared y le da un puñetazo para desquitar su rabia, pero sabe que él es igual de culpable así que le suelta y se aleja. Camina apresurado hacia su habitación y cuando llega se tira en su cama, cerrando sus cortinas con decenas de hechizos. Sabe que la ira se convertirá en llanto y no quiere que nadie le vea.

_ No quiere que nadie le vea llorar._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-Zabini.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todo se ha descubierto, se ha acabado. Draco le odia. Potter se irá.

No puede evitar sentirse culpable.

Culpable, porque sabe que el moreno quiere a Draco; porque el héroe ha dicho su nombre más de una vez cuando están juntos. Porque aún cuando quiere a Draco no puede evitar sentirse celoso.

A él le gustabas – susurra- le gustabas bastante.

No le sorprende ser azotado contra la pared ni recibir un puñetazo. Se lo merece. Porque fingió ser un buen amigo cuando se besuqueaba con la persona por la que su amigo lloraba. Cuando le decía a Potter que Draco nunca le correspondería sabiendo que le dolía al moreno. Porque él era lo más cercano que le permitía a él estar cerca del rubio.

_ Porque lo quería para él. _

Se lo merece. Así como se merece que al regresar todos lo miren con desdén porque ha herido a su príncipe de plata. A su guía. A su líder. A su amigo. Porque con ello ha traicionado a todos.

Por eso cuando mira a Pansy y ella evade la mirada sabe que ha escogido entre sus dos amigos de la infancia. Y no lo ha escogido a él.

Cuando mira a Draco salir mientras él entra, sus ojos se cruzan y la siempre brillante y fría plata lo observa por segundos. Sabe que le han preguntado que le ha pasado y él no ha dicho nada así que ellos ha sacado sus conclusiones.

_Saben que él ha sido el Slytherin traidor._

Es cierto, ha traicionado la lealtad de la casa verdiplata. Sonríe. Irónicamente él tenía razón. Pagara por ello porque a un Malfoy nadie lo pisotea. Más cuando es el mejor Malfoy que ha nacido nunca.

Pero mañana será otro día.

_ Y se marchará._


	2. El veela

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece

**Nota de la autora: **

Quiero agradecer a Lia-175 por su review.

Me alegra que te haya gustado, y también quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguen y me añadieron en favoritos.

De todo corazón, les dedico el siguiente capitulo.

**Freya Uchiha**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**"Veela"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Draco sabe que es un veela y quiere creer que el tonto enamoramiento por Potter pasará pronto.

Se esfumará al igual que su vida en Hogwarts, al igual que el cariño hacia Zabini, al igual que el dolor en su pecho.

Por eso cuando ve a su madre en el andén ¾ no puede evitar sonreír, porque pese a todo tiene a sus padres, porque aún tiene amigos.

_Porque aún tiene esperanzas de encontrar un amor y ser feliz._

Por eso cuando un mes después resulta que su esperanza es Potter no puede hacer más que golpearse una y otra vez en la cabeza como si fuera elfo doméstico y maldecir el día en que las veelas nacieron.

_No puede irle peor._

Quiere creer que aún tiene a sus padres, pero un mes después de rechazar el compromiso es expulsado de casa y pierde los beneficios monetarios de usar su apellido en el mundo mágico.

Solo y entristecido, se sienta en una banca del callejón Diagon aprovechando que la prensa aún no tiene ninguna noticia y baja la cabeza. No quiere pensar.

Al atardecer ve unos pasos deteniéndose frente a él y al alzar la mirada descubre a Pansy y a Theo mirándolo fijamente.

Van por helados. Les platica su problema.

Pansy opina que puede irse a otro país, después de todo habla varios idiomas y puede sobrevivir de ello. El mundo mágico inglés no puede evitar que use su apellido en otro lado. Por ejemplo, Sirius Black fue renegado de su casa principal y aun así siguió llamándose Black aún en Inglaterra.

Theo opina que puede vivir en el mundo muggle.

El problema es que Draco nunca ha vivido en el mundo muggle, nunca ha sido pobre, nunca ha trabajado y sólo tiene 17 años.

Él sabe que en cuanto los padres de ambos sepan que ha sido desheredado les prohibirán hablar con él y no puede sentirse un poco deprimido por ello.

Theo que nota la rigidez de su amigo y sabe que en este momento Blaise sabría qué hacer, que Blaise podría haberse rebelado contra su madre y ofrecerle un lugar al menos para quedarse. Que Blaise sabría que decirle.

Pansy parece pensar lo mismo porque sus miradas se cruzan en entendimiento y mira al lugar vacío a su lado como sabiendo que les falta alguien.

También saben que Draco sabe que Blaise está solo y sin apoyo de nadie porque no quieren ofenderle o lastimarlo. Porque a pesar de ya no ser un Malfoy reconocido es el Malfoy que defendía a Millicent cuando decían que era fea, el Malfoy que se sentaba por horas con Crabbe y Goyle para enseñarles los hechizos, quien se sentaba junto a Nott en sus grandes horas de lectura, quien acompaña a Pansy de compras cuando ni siquiera Blaise quiere ir o quien platica y juega con Adrián Pucey de quidditch durante horas.

_Es su amigo._

Y aunque Blaise también lo es, Draco aún no le perdona y quizá no lo haga nunca, y no quieren hacerle sentir peor que ahora.

Pansy se para y le toma las manos. Sabe que Draco está confundido y siente que lo ha perdido todo. Sabe que Draco es un veela sin amor de ningún tipo.

_Y los veelas sin amor inevitablemente mueren._

La mirada de Draco es como la de un niño perdido, sin nadie que le guíe o le sustente. Tiene su varita, pero no parece tener nada más a la mano. Pansy saca su cartera y le da el dinero en ella. La mano de Draco se quiere retirar, pero ella lo sujeta con firmeza. Draco la mira con agradecimiento.

Theo le dice que vayan a su casa y al estar ahí, disuelve en una taza de té la poción para dormir sin sueños; y mientras Draco duerme prepara unas mudas de ropa, envía una lechuzas a los slytherins y habla con Pansy.

Levantarse en casa de Theo no preocupa a Draco, lo que le preocupa es que Daphne, Millicent , Crabe, Goyle, Astoria e incluso slytherins de primero estén reunidos en el comedor con un mapa en las manos y una pequeña bolsa de lo que él identifica como dinero a su lado.

_Sabe que Blaise no está ahí, pero no quiere aceptarlo._

Entonces se sorprende cuando Pansy le dice que se muden a Francia con su abuela. Por supuesto nadie tiene que saber que se irá con ella y ella puede alegar estrés masivo

_Unos cuantos desmayos y dolores de cabeza fingidos servirán._

Draco mira a todos por igual, ropa y dinero. Tal vez no sea bastante pero servirá para un boleto hasta ahí y unos cuantos días de refugio y comida. De tener nada ahora tiene un poco. Las emociones están cargadas en su mirada y sabe que podría llorar solo de agradecimiento y camina hacia Pansy y la abraza con fuerza.

Mira a Astoria, que lo ve alejada del resto.

Sabe que ella le quiere y tenía esperanza de que pudiesen lograr una relación a largo plazo. Camina hacia ella y la abraza suavemente. Astoria se deja y él le pide disculpas mientras ella niega con la cabeza.

_No hay nada que perdonar._

Sí. Tal vez su pareja sea Potter y ya no le tenga. Tal vez haya perdido a su mejor amigo Blaise. Tal vez sus padres le hayan dejado a su suerte.

_Pero al menos no se equivocó en algo. Aún tiene a sus amigos._

Tres días después Pansy ya se encuentra en Paris y Theo anuncia que estudiará medimagia en Versalles el mes siguiente, que casualmente queda en Francia.

Draco ha tomado un vuelo en turista muggle para ahorrar el dinero que le han prestado y ahora, sentado en el avión, cierra los ojos recordando sus últimas palabras para sus amigos.

_No dejen solo a Blaise._

Pese a todo aun le quiere y sabe lo que es sentirse solo. Y después de todo necesita olvidar los nervios de volar en un avión por primera vez.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Zabini.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ha pasado dos meses.

Blaise sabe que luego de lo que pasó nadie o casi nadie le hablará, y por eso le sorprende bastante que Astoria se presente a su casa para visitarle.

Por supuesto, todo mundo en Slytherin sabía que a Astoria le gustaba Draco y la mirada de reproche y enojo que le da hace sentir tan mal a Blaise que aparta la mirada.

Ella suspira y le pregunta cómo está, él responde que bien. Unas galletas y silencio más tarde se despide y se marcha, y Blaise siente que no quizá está tan solo.

Antes de que ella salga por la puerta le pregunta cómo está Draco.

-_Se ha marchado-_responde ella- _al final ha sido desheredado._

_¿Qué hay de su pareja?_

Quiere preguntar, pero solo él, Theo y Pansy sabían de ello y los otros dos ni siquiera se han dignado a dirigirle la palabra.

Sabe que Pansy siente que los ha traicionado y Theo prefiere no involucrarse entre ellos, porque al final aunque fuesen muy amigos Theo es como un hermano para ambos y está decepcionado de él.

Draco también lo está.

_-¿A dónde?_

_-No lo sé._

Quizá Astoria lo sabe. Quizá no. Pero sea cual sea la respuesta correcta ya no importa. Su mejor amigo se ha marchado y al final, sin él.

** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Potter.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry se ha esforzado, bastante en realidad, pero no puede dejar de sentir, ni pensar.

Su lobo esta que se sube sobre las paredes, no puede encontrar a su pareja.

_Ha sido desheredado._

Harry sabe que necesita disculparse, necesita verle, puede ofrecerle su ayuda.

_Le necesita._

Ahora que sabe que es correspondido no puede vivir sin él, y aunque Harry sabe que es el lobo el que lo guía, sabe también que si él se no hubiera sentido atraído hacia Malfoy el lobo ni siquiera le hubiera prestado atención.

Escucha su nombre en la voz de alguien y trata de volver a la realidad. Mira a su amiga preocupada y le sonríe negando con la cabeza. Es el día de Hermione y no la vera hasta dentro de quien sabe cuántas semanas.

Hoy Hermione vuelve a recuperarles la memoria a sus padres quienes están de vacaciones en Francia. Tomara un avión y se marchara un tiempo. A su lado Ron le despide con una sonrisa que demuestra lo mucho que la quiere y aunque está feliz por ellos no puede evitar sentir celos de ambos.

Y entonces un aroma a vainilla y menta captura su atención. El aroma de su pareja. El lobo se siente feliz, le ha encontrado y sonriendo Harry comparte la emoción. Es raro verle en un lugar así. Está un poco más lejos y le abrazan. Todos los slytherins le abrazan uno tras otro y un gruñido sale de su garganta reclamando lo que por derecho es suyo.

Escucha a Ron diciéndole algo pero él no puede dejar de mirarle. Han pasado dos meses sin verle y graba cada detalle de él. De su sonrisa.

Y entonces Malfoy se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia el avión.

_Se marcha._

El dolor empieza a invadir su corazón y Harry no puede evitarlo y corre detrás de él. Para cuando llega a donde están todos los slytherins grita su nombre pero está seguro que él no le ha escuchado porque ni voltea ni se para.

Pero los slytherins si que lo han hecho y sus amigos también.

Se deja caer derrotado, le ha perdido otra vez.

Mira como las puertas se cierran y no ha visto ni siquiera cuando Hermione ha subido en el mismo avión.

_Solo quiere morir._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se sorprende de haber dormido sentado y entonces recuerda que está en un avión y todo lo que ha pasado. Siente nuevamente el revoltijo en su estómago y recuerda que se ha quedado dormido tratando de pararlo.

Abre los ojos lentamente y su mirada se topa con unos ojos castaños y bien conocidos.

Es Granger.

Ah, tan solo es Granger.

Cierra los ojos intentando dormir nuevamente y reacciona

¡GRANGER!

Se levanta del golpe del asiento y el cinturón le jala nuevamente hacia atrás.

Ella sonríe y él casi prefiere que le de otro puñetazo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Potter.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Quiere llorar pero lo ha hecho tanto que ya no hay nada que pueda salir de sus ojos. Los slytherins le miran algunos con preocupación y otros con enojo.

_Por supuesto que saben lo de Blaise._

Pero él no sabía, si tan solo Malfoy le hubiese dicho…

_Si tan solo él hubiera preguntado._

Finalmente deciden que no es su asunto y se marchan, alejándose de él y dejándole solo con Ron quien trata de hacerle reaccionar. Debería rendirse, dejarle ser feliz, intentar vivir el resto de su vida sin él.

El lobo no está de acuerdo pero sabe que su cachorro no puede más y se agacha sintiéndose solo y triste, por él y por Harry.

Entonces nota unos zapatos frente a él y alzando la mirada se topa a Astoria y Daphne Greengrass. Una le mira preocupada y la otra con enojo.

_Ah, la prometida de Draco. Es decir, su ex prometida._

Astoria camina hacia él y le da una bofetada. Él está tan sorprendido, como Ron, que sólo reacciona cuando ésta le soba la cabeza mientras mira hacia otro lado.

Ella dice algo. Él le escucha.

Le dirá donde está Draco. Siempre y cuando se aleje completamente de Blaise y se reivindique, pero se lo dirá en tres años sólo y sólo si aún le quiere, de esta manera ambos podrán olvidar y Draco podrá crear su vida de la nada.

Harry le abraza agradecido y tanto Daphne como Ron no pueden estar más sorprendidos, la primera porque conoce el sentimiento de su hermana, el segundo porque no tenía ni la menor idea de los sentimientos de su amigo.

Pero Harry es feliz, porque aún tiene esperanza.

_Y Astoria sonríe porque pese a todo ambos merecen ser felices_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Zabini.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Blaise decide mudarse a Italia, después de todo su familia está ahí.

Solo Astoria, y unos cuantos amigos han ido a despedirle, ni siquiera su madre.

A lo lejos ve a Theo mirándole. Éste le sonríe ligeramente y agita la mano despidiéndole. Blaise sonríe, toma el transbordador y se marcha.

_Sí, no está tan solo._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Potter.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aunque parecía esperanzador, pronto Harry se da cuenta que en tres años pueden pasar muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que Draco se enamore de alguien más.

Aún así está tranquilo y decide ser una mejor persona y, sobre todo, serle fiel a su pareja. Al menos su lobo está agradecido de no tener que tocar a alguien más.

Puede vivir en celibato mientras espera.

Las pruebas de auror se están dando. Tomara el curso por el momento y luego, bueno.

_Luego ya verá._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Draco.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Es Granger!

_¿Pero qué?¿Cómo? _

Granger habla pero él esta tan impactado que no le escucha hasta que menciona a Potter. Ella dice que él estaba muy deprimido por no encontrarle y le pregunta si le ha visto en el aeropuerto. El niega con la cabeza puesto que el nudo en su garganta no le deja contestar. También le cuenta que Potter ha tratado de alcanzarle y detenerlo.

_¿Será cierto?_

No tiene caso saberlo, se dice a sí mismo. Granger le pregunta si quiere a Harry y él la mira a los ojos y le pregunta por qué está ahí. Ninguno de los dos responde y el viaje continúa sentados uno junto al otro. Al final las horas de viaje ganan su aburrimiento y empiezan a platicar de libros, de historias, y ella de películas. Le dice que le gustara y le recomienda algunas. También le da tips para vivir en el mundo muggle y, aunque Draco piensa que no es necesario le escucha. Nunca está demás aprender, y al final pareciera que nunca fueron la sangresucia y el sangrepura.

Al parecer ha ganado una amiga.

Al bajar Granger le dice que Harry le ama, de verdad que lo hace, y que está segura que fueron las dudas hacia si era correspondido lo que le hizo actuar así.

Le pregunta si él nunca lo pensó

Draco sabe que él mismo no confeso su enamoramiento por la misma razón y asiente. Y ella le dice que aunque tiene todo el derecho de empezar desde cero, de olvidarle, pero le gustaría que no lo hiciera y que le diese una oportunidad.

_Le desea suerte_

Ella le da su número y se marcha. Solo estará unas vacaciones y se irá. Draco se quedará a vivir ahí, pero le ha dicho que solo es una escala hacia otro lado, así que realmente no importa. Mira Francia, es una ciudad nueva, llena de oportunidades.

Ahí no es un Malfoy, no es el hijo del mortífago, no es un Slytherin.

Desde donde está las luces del aeropuerto le permiten ver la gran ciudad y sacando un mapa busca el lugar de reunión con Pansy. Al salir a las calles nota el aire fresco mecer sus cabellos y la esperanza de que es libre empieza a crecer.

Quizá en el futuro se encuentre con Harry y entonces el veela , quien aun quiere a su pareja, decidirá qué hacer. Una pequeña alegría se forma al saber que era correspondido y elimina, un poco, el dolor que sentía.

Su veela necesita el amor de él, pero su parte maga necesita alejarse, reconstruirse de nuevo.

Por el momento necesita olvidar.

Quizá algún día vuelva por su pareja. Por el momento irá con Pansy, dormirá unas horas y entonces buscará un departamento y empezará a buscar un empleo.

Quizá estudie para medimago o doctor muggle y luego, bueno.

_Luego ya verá._


	3. El veela (2da parte)

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece

**Nota de la autora:**

Quiero realmente agradecer los comentarios de KamilRiddleUchiha, rainbow98, sugar-blood y Renesmee Black Cullen1096.

La verdad cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no estaba muy segura de los resultados o si a alguien le gustaría y no me animaba a publicarla.

En verdad estoy muy contenta por los reviews, las lecturas, y porque esté incluso en los favoritos.

De todo corazón, a todos los que estén leyendo esto, les envío un abrazo y les dedico el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**"Veela"**

**(2da parte)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Buscar trabajo no es fácil. No tiene experiencia, ni nada por el estilo. Ni tampoco sabe dónde buscar. Encuentra empleos pequeños de cosas que no sabe hacer, de cosas que no quiere hacer o cosas que ni siquiera había pensado se podían hacer.

Pansy en este momento está con su abuela y ambas platican de moda y ropa por lo que su mente revolotea en los alrededores. En primer lugar porque ya no puede costearse ahora ropas así y en segunda porque ha descubierto su amor hacia las ropas muggles, cómodas y prácticas.

Se asoma al jardín y las rosas blancas le saludan. Piensa en su madre, ahora sola con su padre, y sin nadie más alrededor. No tiene a Bella, que ha muerto en batalla, ni a Andrómeda y menos a Sirius.

_Sirius Black_

Él siempre observó el amor con que su madre hablaba de él. Valiente, poderoso, fuerte… aún si era un tonto gryffindor, decía al final riendo. Draco decide que si algún día tuviera un hijo le llamará Sirius.

Vuelve a mirar las rosas y nota que se están saliendo de su lugar. Convoca su varita y empieza a lanzar encantamientos para podarlas. Ha visto a su madre hacerlo cientos de veces y no es tan difícil. Corta por ahí, por allá y con las rosas sobrantes hace un florero. Pansy lo observa divertida y su abuela está encantada. Le toma la mano y lo lleva a los jardines restantes, donde el último le espanta un poco pues parece que algo de ahí le comerá vivo en algún momento.

_Es en serio, se lo va a tragar y Sirius no nacerá._

Le pide que lo arregle y lo deje tan precioso como el primero. Draco no sabe a qué se refiere hasta que voltea y mira lo que ha hecho. Pensaba en arreglar las rosas, pero al parecer ha quitado las malas yerbas, cortado el césped, ha hecho una banca, un caminito de piedras, ha puesto macetas de otras flores alrededor y hasta ha hecho funcionar la fuente de agua.

La anciana le ofrece dinero por ello pero él está viviendo en su casa momentáneamente por lo que se ofrece a hacerlo gratis, para pagar su estadía. Ella está encantada y mira a Pansy con picardía. Pansy niega con la cabeza y la guía a la mesita de té para relatarle las 110 razones por lo que Draco ni siquiera la consideraría como una opción para su esposa.

Draco sonríe mirando culpable a Pansy. Luego toma su varita, dobla sus mangas, pide semillas y mira el jardín.

_No está tan mal_

**. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Zabini.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Blaise pasea por Italia un rato y llega a la mansión de su padre al anochecer. Está un poco melancólico pues la última vez que lo visitó fue con sus amigos. Aún así sube las escaleras y deja sus cosas para dormir un un listado de escuelas mágicas y empieza a ver las carreras que ofrecen. Cuando llega a las escuelas de medimagia recuerda que Theo estudiará en Versalles lo mismo y le da la vuelta al folleto de dicha universidad. Pansy está con su abuela pero dijo que estudiaría para inefable.

Se pregunta que estudiará Draco. Ahora que está desheredado tendrá que esforzarse para pagar los estudios de lo que decida. Toma una lechuza escribe una carta y en una bolsa deposita dinero. Cuando va a ponerla en la pata de la lechuza duda. Draco seguramente le devolverá el dinero y la carta sin abrir. Entonces rompe la carta y devuelve el dinero al cofre donde lo sacó. En su lugar escribe una nota. Pero decirle no mandarla. Dos meses después, al encontrarla en un cajón, toma la nota y se la envía vía lechuza. Cuando la lechuza vuelve con su propio mensaje Blaise no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado.

_No sabes cuánto lo siento. _

_Suerte en todo lo que te propongas. _

_Blaise._

No podía esperar otra cosa.

Entristecido y culpable mira nuevamente el catálogo de escuelas mágicas, podría ser auror. Entonces recuerda que Potter lo será y abandona la idea. Quizá rompedor de maldiciones, pocionista, empleado del ministerio, para profesor…

Profesor Blaise Zabini.

Mmm….

_No está tan mal._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Potter.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry se tira en la cama totalmente adolorido por el entrenamiento. El lobo parece haber dejado de molestar con buscar al rubio desde que tomó la decisión de luchar por él y Harry agradece dejar de sentir que está enloqueciendo.

Hoy ha escuchado unos chicos platicar y uno de ellos ha dicho que Draco Malfoy había sido desheredado porque se ha revelado a aceptar su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass y eso sumado a renegar la marca le ha costado su dinero y su posición económica.

El mayor de ellos ha dicho que lo merecía porque no había cumplido lo designado por su familia y que era comprensible. Que todo sangrepura debería unirse a un sangrepura y seguir el honor de su casa. Otro ha dicho que eso no tenía nada que ver con la marca. Que era una estupidez pensar así. El más pequeño ha dicho que conocía a Draco y que era una gran persona. Que había que ser muy valiente para tomar el camino que deseabas, para enfrentarte a las personas a las que tenías miedo y sobre todo a negarte a vivir una vida que no soportabas.

Harry no ha escuchado el resto de la plática, pero no puede dejar de repetirla en su mente. Draco, de hecho, ha sido muy valiente. Ha enfrentado a su padre y está viviendo lejos de todo lo que ha visto y conocido, sin el menor de los beneficios de su nombre. Mientras mira el techo se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera escogido en lugar de Ron. Si serían grandes amigos como lo son Pansy y Theo. O Blaise. Hasta que él se metió en la ecuación. Si le hubiera contado sus problemas y le hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza para quererle.

De algún modo lamenta no haberse dado cuenta de que Draco no podía ser tan snob si siempre estaba rodeado de gente y los slytherins le miraban con admiración. Sabe que no hubiera sobrevivido a la guerra sin Ron ni Hermione, pero en momentos como esos se preguntaba si Draco le hubiera apoyado como ellos, tal vez Pansy o Astoria, la chica que se había atrevido a darle un golpe al gran Harry Potter el-chico-que-vivió.

El sombrero seleccionador había dicho que en Slytherin encontraría a sus verdaderos amigos, así que si, supone que ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo.

Mira su varita y manda un patronus a Astoria, quiere verla y platicar. Luego de ello cierra los ojos, mientras decide que Grimmauld Place necesita una remodelación y él tiene mucho tiempo libre que llenar.

Tal vez un color distinto.

¿Qué color le gusta y a la vez le gusta a Draco?

Mmmm quizá un rojo quemado, tirando a vino.

Verde, no…

Amarillo, mmm demasiado hufflepuff…

Blanco.

Cierra los ojos, sintiendo el cansancio empezar a hacer mella en él.

Un azul.

Ni gryffindor ni Slytherin.

Ravenclaw.

Si, será azul, decide antes de dormir.

_No está tan mal._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Draco ha encontrado empleo como profesor pocionista para los nietos de una amiga de la abuela de Pansy, y de idiomas para dos niños sangrepuras de cuatro y seis años.

Además de arreglar jardines para las amigas de la abuela de Pansy y sus recomendados, matar plagas, hacer traducciones entre idiomas y ser mesero a medio tiempo entre semanas, esos dos trabajos le han dado dinero suficiente para comprar un departamento y unos libros sobre medicina. Los lee en sus tiempos libre, entre la lectura de pociones y transformaciones o entre trabajos. Si sigue trabajando a ese ritmo pronto tendrá el dinero suficiente para inscribirse a una carrera. Muggle, por supuesto. Es más barata y le deja más tiempo libre.

Pansy ha empezado su carrera de inefable y ya no la ve como antes. Theo viene de visita los viernes, se queda el fin de semana y estudia nuevamente. Draco lee sus libros y le pide prestado algunos que le regresara más tarde al terminarlos.

El tiempo se vuelve su aliado y le hace mantenerse tan ocupado que pronto olvida la vida que ha dejado, sus ideales e incluso en ocasiones olvida a su madre. Pero nunca a Harry.

Con estos meses, el Slytherin en él ha renacido y con su astucia ha manipulado una o dos cosas en su favor, dándole un nuevo objetivo a la palabra sobrevivir y dejando al chico perdido que sentía ser desde lo de Blaise en el olvido. Ha vuelto a ser como antes, quizás un poco más noble en todo caso, pero su ambición continua intacta. Algún día le demostrará a su padre que él es más fuerte y su apellido Malfoy tiene más poder que el de él, en Francia y pronto en Inglaterra. Y cuando ese día llegue se lo restregará tanto en la cara que le dolerán las manos.

Así que cuando una lechuza toca la ventana de la habitación donde se encuentra con sus dos alumnos preparando pociones y mira la nota, es que sabe que es de Blaise diciendo que lo lamenta y deseándole suerte. Draco quiere incendiarla y empaquetarle las cenizas de vuelta, escribirle que le odia y que no necesita suerte de su parte cuando para empezar él lo jodió todo. Quiere restregarle en la cara que Pansy y Theo le siguieron a él y un montón de cosas dolorosas que le hagan sentir como la escoria que fue por lo que le hizo.

Su sangre Malfoy exige venganza y el Slytherin en él, que aproveche la culpa en Blaise a su favor, que no perdone pero si utilice. Sin embargo Draco mira la nota diciéndose que Blaise ha pagado lo que debía con soledad y su propio enamoramiento, lo que no significa que le perdone pues está seguro que de tenerlo enfrente en este momento le hubiera tirado una serpiente de 10 metros y un Avada.

Quizá lo último no, pero la serpiente sí.De esa nadie lo libraría.

Una nota, ¿una maldita y condenada nota? Al menos una carta o un estúpido patronus, y si no lo sabe hacer que se esfuerce. O un vociferador, o una cita cara a cara para que él no vaya. Pero no, solo le ha enviado una nota.

Draco respira y ve a sus dos alumnos de pociones mirarlo preocupados y con un poco de miedo. Sonríe con arrogancia, es bueno saber que aún puede provocar miedo en los demás. Si, ya puede sentir su sonrisa de victoria cuando vea la cara de Lucius viéndolo frente a frente, el condenado por la sociedad y Draco volviendo como un respetado y conocido mago. Vuelve la vista a sus alumnos.

-¿Están esperando que yo prepare sus pociones o qué? Señor Quill, le aseguro que los espinos de puerco espín no se meterán solos al caldero.

Sus alumnos vuelven a lo suyo y Draco voltea hacia la ventana y sonríe ocultando esta vez su rostro de ellos. Como había extrañado generar el miedo en gryffindors y hupplepuffs de primero, y como profesor asesor es mejor.

Mira a la lechuza que espera impaciente, le da unas golosinas que compro para él y le amarra la nota nuevamente a su pata.

-Sin respuesta- le dice suavemente.

La mira alejarse y se pregunta si hizo lo correcto.

_Quizá debió mandar la serpiente._

Mejor no pensar en ello, se dice. Y voltea a ver a sus alumnos, preguntándose qué hará para celebrar el cumpleaños de Pansy.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Potter.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry no puede evitar reír mientras espera a Astoria en las tres escobas y escucha la plática entre chicos de seguramente primer o segundo año en Hogwarts. Al parecer han salido terrible en pociones y su asesor en Francia, contratado por sus padres, ha recibido una lechuza y ha sonreído tan malévolamente que ellos ya podían ver una cabeza cortándose pronto.

_ Slytherin seguro._

Escucha como dicen algo de que el chico les recuerda bastante a Snape y los otros les dan el pésame a él y a su hermano.

Astoria entra entonces y ellos platican acerca de cómo los profesores son unos sádicos y le cuenta que ha estado remodelando Grimmauld Place y requiere su ayuda. Ella como buena Slytherin se da cuenta de inmediato de que las intenciones de Harry son llevarse bien con ella, ya sea por agradecimiento o por información de Draco, lo segundo es más posible. Le mira y Harry sabe que está tratando de ver las segundas intenciones en él, pero como buen Slytherin interior que es, sonríe con inocencia como gryffindor.

_ Porque nadie más inocente y noble que un gryffindor_

Ella acepta y cuando se marcha, Harry sonríe malévolamente.

-Exacto- escuchan las voces jóvenes - justo como la sonrisa de él.

Cuatro meses más tarde no le ha sacado nada de información a Astoria, pero Grimmauld Place esta lista y ha ganado una nueva amiga. Entonces ve cruzar a Millicent y se le ocurre que podría hacerle un legerements. Vuelve a sonreír ignorante de la mirada que le sigue.

-Te lo juro- le dirá Jacob Quill a su hermano más tarde al volver a Hogwarts después de la visita a Hogsmade. – Esa risa es propia de los slytherins, y ellos están empezando a invadir el mundo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Draco.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El cumpleaños de Draco será pronto y cumplirá los 18 años, por eso cuando recibe el llamado del ministerio francés se ve sorprendido y tomando una de las pocas túnicas que conserva para los trabajos con magos, toma la red flú y camina hacia la oficina designada en el pergamino.

Le sorprende que la persona que lo reciba sea el abuelo de los dos niños de su clase de idiomas, a los cuales adora. Ha platicado con el hombre acerca de los avances de sus nietos pero nada más.

Él saca la foto entonces de un hombre y Draco se sorprende de ver a un hombre muy parecido a Lucius. El hombre de la foto tiene el pelo plateado pero se ve más maduro y su mirada no es tan fría. El anciano le pregunta si le recuerda a alguien y Draco le explica a regañadientes que se parece a su padre. Entonces el anciano sonríe y le dice a Draco que el hombre es uno de los tataranietos de Septimus Malfoy que poseía la fortuna de los Malfoy de Francia y que murió sin tener descendientes. Como consecuencia de ello la fortuna pasaría al Malfoy más cercano que sería su padre en Inglaterra, el heredero universal de toda la línea Malfoy.

Draco frunce el ceño notando que le ha llamado para decirle que su padre será más rico aún.

Genial, se dice. Mientras él trabaja sin parar para tener dinero a su padre le cae del cielo.

Entonces nota la mirada traviesa en los ojos del hombre y abre los ojos. Sonríe dándose cuenta que quizá sus deseos se realizaran más rápido de lo planeado.

Lucius Malfoy, en Inglaterra, sería el Malfoy más cercano a la fortuna Malfoy de Francia.

_Si Draco no estuviera ahí._


	4. El lobo (2da parte)

_Hola a todos, otra vez :)_

_Ginn Mdz, sugar-blood, KamilRiddleUchiha, susigabi, rainbow98 y minaarely__ contestandole a todas en general me alegra mucho que continuen leyendo la historia, las (los) quiero con todo mi corazoncito y les mando un abrazote. En serio me complace que a todos ustedes les guste el fanfic y bueno, aclarando algunas dudas y comentarios, la idea es que Draco desarrolle las dos carreras de doctor y de medimago, sea una historia dulce como me gustan, Zabini no sufra tanto porque me cae bien en el fondo y solo necesitaba un villano jaja, y si, a mí también me gusta que Draco realice pociones y sienta el rechazo de su pareja pero la idea la plantee en dos historias aparte y siento que mezclar la historia a estas alturas haría que pierda su esencia. Creo que eso es todo. Ah no, sugar-blood no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco tu comentario sobre los review y que en verdad creas eso, pero creo sinceramente cada review que me envían significa que alguien se dio el tiempo de hacerme un poquito más feliz el día y con eso me doy por satisfecha. _**  
**

_En fin, ha sido mucho comentario, y a todos los que esten leyendo esto, les dedico el siguiente capitulo. _

**...**

**CAPITULO 4 **

**El Lobo**

**(2DA PARTE)**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Potter.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Quien dijo que Harry era un ejemplo vivo de un Gryffindor nunca imagino que había acorralado a Millicent Bulstrode, le había hecho un legeremens y después le había obliviado. Sin embargo, por más que fuera parte Slytherin, sin duda la chica lo era aún más, dado que le había dejado pensar que tenía la victoria para después derrotarle en su propio juego.

No había obtenido mucho en realidad puesto que no llego a saber la ubicación de Draco antes de recibir un buen derechazo de ella y de que Hermione llegara y le echara un buen desmaius. Sin embargo había tenido unos buenos vistazos de cuando Draco era pequeño y con eso se podía dar por bien servido.

Ahora Harry esta realmente feliz y de buen humor por ello pese al regaño de Hermione. Quien sentada frente a él, con un capuchino como soborno, le cuenta que ha visto a Draco en el avión y han platicado durante horas de la vida muggle.

Harry sonríe imaginandose la escena y le pregunta entonces si sabe dónde esta él ahora, pero ella niega con la cabeza, solo sabe que hizo una escala en Francia pero no le quiso decir el destino. Harry no dice nada pero se siente un poco desanimado. Entonces ella le pregunta, después de todo este tiempo, que paso luego que ella tomara el avión.

Harry sabe que Ron le ha contado lo que ha pasado, pero quiere oírlo de sus propios labios. Entonces le dice que ha corrido tras él y no le ha alcanzado. Hermione no dice nada sobre ello, aunque sigue bastante sorprendida por la actitud de Astoria y hace una nota mental de averiguar por su parte donde esta Malfoy. Luego le cuenta que en la universidad de medimagia está corriendo un nuevo rumor.

Narcissa Malfoy está embarazada.

Pero eso no es lo que le sorprende a Harry. Lo que realmente le sorprende es que se ha marchado.

_Ha abandonado a Lucius Malfoy._

Durante el camino a casa se pregunta si este hecho afecta a Draco de alguna forma. Económicamente sabe que no, Draco no tiene acceso a la fortuna Malfoy desde que fue desheredado y no cree que tenga acceso a la de la familia Black pues la mayoría Harry la ha recibido gracias a Sirius. Además, Harry en realidad no sabe si la mujer se llevaba bien con su hijo o no, o si ella le extraña o necesita su ayuda.

Está bastante seguro que Draco puede sobrevivir por sí mismo, pero no sabe si la matriarca de los Malfoy puede hacerlo pues tiene al siguiente heredero de los Malfoy con ella y no sabe lo que Lucius pensara. Y bueno es la madre de Draco.

En eso está pensando cuando una figura encapuchada aparece frente a él y saca su varita. La figura descubre su rostro y mira a Harry mientras pide su ayuda. Harry esta impactado y cuando le ve balancearse nota que la mano de la mujer frente a él está en estómago y tiene sangre. Si sigue sangrando morirá.

Ella se desmaya y él la toma de sus brazos llevándola con la única persona que conoce puede brindarle ayuda.

_Hermione._

Se aparece en la sala de ella y ella pega un brinco derramando el té en su túnica. Nota que está apunto de gritarle hasta que nota la figura en sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama. Pasan la noche en vela consiguiendo un sinfín de pociones y haciendo llamadas para pedir ayuda.

La señora Weasley aparece y se sorprende de ver a la figura en la cama. No confíe en ella, pero si corazón es grande y está muriendo. La discusión frente a ella tampoco ayuda pues Hermione quiere llevarla a San Mungo pero Harry no lo permite. Finalmente Molly llama a su marido quien viene acompañado de uno de sus amigos medimagos bajo un hechizo de confidencialidad.

Él les indica que necesitan transferirle magia para ayudarla a sobrevivir. Necesitan magia familiar. Harry hace una llamada a Astoria y le pide que vaya a Grimmauld Place, que le urge.

La voz de Astoria es preocupada pero asiste y le dice que estará ahí lo más pronto posible. Harry toma entonces los polvos flu y hace otra llamada. Poco después llega Astoria y mira con miedo la escena frente a ella. La cama esta manchada con sangre y la mujer en ella está tan pálida que pareciera ser una muñeca de porcelana.

Otra figura aparece saliendo de la chimenea y retrocede un poco al notar lo que está pasando. Es Andrómeda Tonks y a su lado está Teddy, sujeto a su pierna mirando la escena con miedo.

_La mujer en la cama es Narcissa Malfoy._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Decir que no está contento con la herencia sería mentir. Lo está. No es exactamente la persona más rica del mundo, pero tiene unos buenos millones de galeones. Es comparable a la fortuna Black y eso significa para él que puede dejar de trabajar tanto o al menos el tiempo suficiente para estudiar la universidad.

El día ha sido realmente bueno, ha recibido los resultados de su examen de admisión de la universidad muggle y ha sido aceptado. Ha terminado de pagar su departamento y ha recibido por fin su cámara con dinero.

Tiene que avisarle a Pansy, recuerda. Y a Theo. Y a la abuela Parkinson. Emocionado, se despide de sus amigos del trabajo, pues acaba de renunciar. Los meseros le desean suerte en sus estudios y que les visite pronto, como cliente claro está.

Alex le guiña el ojo mientras le dice que espera que el doctor Malfoy les deje una gran popina con todo el café que le comprará más adelante y todos ríen.

Y Draco está feliz, después de todos estos meses está realmente feliz.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Potter.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Narcissa ha dejado de sangrar por fin. Las transfusiones de magia y sangre de Andrómeda han sido de gran ayuda y la mujer se ve estable y menos pálida. No tiene nada a la mano más que su varita, su llave de Gringotts y un collar que por dentro tiene una foto de ella con Draco de pequeño.

Suspira, Astoria no ha podido localizar ni a Pansy, ni a Theo y mucho menos a Draco. Las lechuzas ni siquiera han tardado más de dos horas en volver y ninguno sabe por qué.

La mujer en la cama gime suavemente y Andrómeda le mira con desconfianza. Entonces ella abre los ojos y mira a Harry. Sonríe suavemente, susurra un gracias y vuelve a dormir.

Harry mira entonces a Astoria y ella niega con la cabeza. No ha podido localizarlos. Revuelve su cabello y acomoda sus anteojos.

_¿Ahora que se supone que debe hacer?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Zabini.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Blaise mira la ventana del salón de clases y pronto se da cuenta que mañana será el cumpleaños de Draco, cuando llega a casa luego de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, nota que ha pasado poco más medio año desde que todo paso.

Sube las escaleras e inspecciona entonces las cajas que tiene en su habitación buscando una pequeña, y cuando la abre encuentra una pequeña snitch en ella, dejándola volar libremente por un rato. Cierra los ojos y recuerda que Draco sonreía alegremente cuando se la dio orgulloso de haber logrado conseguirla luego de días sin dormir bien.

Solo ellos dos jugando por la snitch iluminados por la luz de la luna.

Recuerda que cuando Draco era más pequeño realmente le gustaba. No era el gusto que llevaba una pasión como la que sintió por Potter. Era un enamoramiento dulce, tranquilo que te hacía sentir en casa en todo momento.

Entonces saca un viejo mapa que guarda en su baúl de Hogwarts de los lugares que exploraron y recuerda todos los viejos momentos que paso con él. Sonríe y se deleita de pasar el resto de la noche así. Recordándole, sintiendose querido. A la media noche le desea un feliz cumpleaños mientras guarda todo nuevamente y sonríe entre sueños, acurrucado en la cama con la foto de él y sus tres amigos.

Al día siguiente le envía una carta a Theo.

Para su sorpresa hay respuesta.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Aunque Draco está bastante sorprendido de que Theo esté a la salida de la cafetería donde ha estado platicando con Alex, no puede negar que quería contarle todo lo que ha pasado y sonríe abrazándolo. Theo sonríe de vuelta y le invita a comer una pizza que él acepta gustoso.

Al parecer Theo ha invitado a salir a una chica de su curso y le va bastante bien con ella. Se le ve feliz. Entonces le cuenta emocionado de la herencia, de la escuela y sus trabajos, que ahora solo son los de enseñanza.

Platican bastante ese día, sobretodo de la borrachera que Pansy ha tenido en la fiesta de Draco y donde ha acosado a Theo pensando que era Neville Longbottom.

_Si hasta le ha dado un besazo y se ha quitado la chaqueta._

Por supuesto, Pansy ya no puede verlos a los ojos y se sonroja cada vez que ve a Theo. Pero vamos, eso no sucede dos veces en la vida.

Al final de la noche Theo le dice que Blaise le ha mandado una carta el día de su cumpleaños de él, pero no le había llegado hasta ahora. Draco sabe que mientras él se llevaba más con Blaise, Theo se llevaba más con Pansy; pero hasta él entiende que son amigos y se arrepiente de haberse regocijado que le siguieran a él y no a Blaise. Después de todo así como el conoce a Pansy desde las panzas de sus madres, Theo conoce a Blaise desde la cuna.

Mira el cielo nocturno en Francia y todo lo que su vida ha cambiado desde hace más de medio año. Recuerda entonces lo divertido que fue jugar contra Blaise todas esas noches tratando de ganarle a Potter. Lo mucho que olvidaba porque estaban entrenando en primer lugar.

_Solo eran Blaise y él contra la snitch._

El cumpleaños de Blaise será pronto, siendo el último de los cumpleaños de ellos cuatro. Entonces mira a Theo y con ello recuerda a Pansy, algo ebria y llamándolo Longbottom por lo que no puede evitar sonreir. Se acomoda la bufanda pensando en todo lo que he perdido y lo que ha ganado.

Si, le destrozo el corazón.

Pero ahora es libre.

Theo espera su respuesta y lo ve acomodarse la bufanda y luego mecer ligeramente los pies. Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Draco y asiente; y Theo sabe que ha tomado una decisión.

-Puedes verle ¿sabes?, no necesitas mi permiso. Es tu amigo después de todo- le responde.

Theo nota el "tu" en la oración, pero se alegra de que Draco no se lo tome a mal. Podrá convivir con los dos estúpidos hermanos menores que tiene y con Pansy, cuando ella le hable.

Tal vez las cosas hayan cambiado un poco pero aún les tiene.

Se ríe y toma a Draco de la cabeza sacudiéndole el pelo con el puño. Draco trata de librarse pero no lo logra y al rato los dos están riendo.

_ Si, él es feliz. _

Días más tarde, en casa de Pansy, Theo le contará que ha quedado con Blaise para comer y le pregunta a ellos si quieren ir. Pansy no dice nada pero niega con la cabeza y Theo suspira un poco.

Él toma la mano de Pansy y la lleva a un lado.

Le dice que él no tendría problema con eso, que sabe que son mellizos que nacieron en días diferentes y todo eso, pero que Blaise es su amigo de ella. Pansy también nota el "tu" pero sigue negando con la cabeza y Draco sabe que no está lista, al igual que él, para verle.

Regresan con Theo y Pansy le desea que le vaya bien en el cumpleaños de Blaise y un pequeño regalo que tenía preparado para él desde el año pasado, es un pequeño dije en forma de cruz que lleva en las cuatro puntas las iniciales de los cuatro. Draco niega con la cabeza cuando Theo le pregunta si quiere que le envíe algo como un mensaje, pero le pide que no hable de él en su estadía en Italia. Nott asiente y se despide. Se verán luego del cumpleaños de Blaise.

Pansy le toma la mano y la aprieta.

Ninguno dice nada sobre Blaise o Theo, solo terminan el té y Draco se despide y se va.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Potter.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Harry observa a Narcissa comer frente a él un poco de sopa. Ella no ha dicho nada sobre Draco, el bebé que lleva o Lucius. Sin embargo, Harry tiene una deuda de vida con ella y lo sabe. Le pregunta cómo quiere que la ayude y ella le dice que ha hecho bastante salvándole a ella y a su bebé.

Durante el resto del mes Harry le cuida en las tardes y Andrómeda en las mañanas. Pronto ella se ve mejor y su búsqueda de Lucius para encontrarla vuelve el lugar menos seguro para ella.

Entonces hace un fidelius a Grimmauld Place y le ofrece vivir con él. Ella acepta y con el tiempo Harry está acostumbrándose a su presencia. Aprender a cocinar ha sido una aventura que casi le cuesta la cocina a Harry por lo que contrata un elfo. Los jardines vuelven a la vida y tiene alguien a quien contarle su día, como si fuera una madre.

No platican mucho de Draco. A veces ella le cuenta una que otra cosa pero no hablan de él en realidad, en cambio se dedican mucho tiempo a comprar ropa para el bebé, arreglar el cuarto y platicar de colores y enseñanzas.

Harry recibe muchos regaños de sus modales y con el tiempo se vuelve más fino, por así decirlo, su cultura aumenta bastante y se siente mejor. Es como tener una familia y una parte de Draco cerca.

Pasa los siguientes ocho meses entre regaños, cambios hormonales, antojos, cursos de auror y vigilancia a Lucius, y se pregunta cómo estará Draco y si vendría si supiera del bebé.

Cuando por fin se muestra Scorpius Malfoy Black al mundo y lo tiene entre sus manos admirando sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, imagina que Draco estaría muy orgulloso de él y le mece suavemente imaginando que si tiene suerte, algún día tendrá a un bebé rubio de ojos verdes en sus brazos. Narcissa mira orgullosa a ambos.

Sale al pasillo del hospital donde han internado secretamente a Narcissa y les muestra a los Weasley y a Andrómeda a su nuevo ahijado, ellos le felicitan y bromean sobre como hacer un mejor trabajo que con Teddy.

Tres meses después de nacer Scorpius, Lucius Malfoy anuncia que ha vuelto a casarse.

Esta vez, con Flora Carrow.

Y de pronto, Harry se da cuenta que ya ha pasado año y medio.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Zabini.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Blaise abre con nerviosismo la caja que le da Theo como regalo de cumpleaños. Es de un color gris perla con detalles en el papel. Típico de Pansy. Dentro hay un dije con la iniciales de los 4 y sonríe con nostalgia. Le manda sus agradecimientos y no pregunta cómo está ninguno de los dos porque es obvio que ninguno de ellos ha querido verle.

Theo le da una palmada en la cabeza y Blaise le cuenta lo que ha hecho desde que empezó a vivir en Francia. El día pasa rápido y pronto están despidiéndose y quedando para otra ocasión.

Para la siguiente vez que quedan es lo mismo, nunca hablan ni de Draco ni de Pansy y al final Blaise le pregunta si a ellos no les molesta que le vean.

Nott dice que ellos lo saben y mientras no les hablé de él todo estará bien. Por primera vez tocan el tema de Potter y Theo como el slytherin listo y maduro que es, como su hermano, le regaña por lo que hizo. Blaise no se defiende ni protesta, solo acepta el regaño y al final nota que Theo le soba la cabeza. Abre los ojos y nota que está llorando. La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando Potter le dejo tirado en el suelo y lo hizo en los brazos de Draco. Eso le hace sentir mucho peor, le hace sentirse abandonado y por fin la desesperación impacta su alma. Se siente un mounstruo, una sabandija. El aire le falta, su corazón se acelera.

La noche termina así, con solo el ruido de Blaise al llorar.

El siguiente mes al reunirse, ve a Pansy al lado de Theo y le sonríe.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El tiempo ha pasado. Draco bosteza y se estira al terminar la clase, y se recuerda a si mismo que debe pasar a visitar a la abuela de Pansy para hacerle un chequeo y obtener un poco de ese pastel de chocolate que preparan sus elfos.

Pansy no está, puesto que ella y Theo han ido a la graduación de Zabini. Le han invitado pero él ha declinado la oferta. Ha sido como un pacto silencioso separar su amistad del italiano con la de él y Draco lo agradece. Durante este tiempo ha estudiado bastante las dos carreras de medimagia y medicina, está agotado, solo desea llegar a casa y dormir.

Sale de la escuela, camina unas calles y se aparece frente al edificio de su departamento. El clima es fresco y al entrar deja las llaves y mira el calendario dándose cuenta de algo.

_Ya han pasado tres años._


	5. El veela y el lobo

**CAPITULO 5**

**El veela y el lobo  
**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que Draco extraña Inglaterra y se muere por volver por su pareja. ¿La razón? Ha atendido a una señora y su bebé y junto a ella su esposo no puede verse más feliz por lo que no puede evitar pensar que quiere eso en su vida.

_Lo quiere con Harry_

Asienta su corbata en su silla y recoge sus utensilios para abandonar el hospital muggle por hoy, pronto empezará su turno en el hospital mágico y aunque aun es practicante en ambos casos al parecer tiene un gran futuro por delante. Aun se pregunta cómo hará cuando ambos necesiten su tiempo completo. Frota sus ojos con cansancio. Quizá no haya sido el futuro que una vez soñó, pero los abrazos de los niños y las caras simpáticas, los amigos y las sonrisas, lo compensan.

De los slytherins ahora solo tiene contacto con Theo y Pansy. A veces con Astoria y Daphne pero nadie más sabe dónde está y agradece por ello.

El turno en el hospital muggle ha terminado. Como cualquier practicante de medicina Draco debería ir a casa a dormir para estar listo para el siguiente turno, pero en cambio camina a lo largo de la calle buscando donde desaparecerse para llegar al hospital mágico de Francia, donde llega a su pequeño locker y cambia su bata por una túnica de medimago. Parece un día tranquilo pero a medida que avanza para encontrarse con su medimago encargado nota como su veela de pronto se siente feliz.

No lo entiende, pero continúa su camino, preguntandose por que el cambio de humor en el veela. La recepcionista le recibe entonces con una sonrisa y le ofrece un café. Su nombre es Lilian y tras el rechazo de Draco el mes pasado ha decidido ser su guardián protector contra medimagos y medimagas peligrosamente cerca, por lo que a Draco ha estas alturas no le sorprende la mirada asesina que le dedica a quien sabe quien a sus espaldas.

Luego de terminar su café y recibir una poción reconstituyente le notifica que el paciente de su doctor residente acaba de llegar al igual que él y le pide si puede atenderle por que su jefe no podrá llegar. Draco asiente, se pone los guantes, toma el historial y entra al cuarto.

Solo entonces mira el historial.

_El paciente es Harry Potter._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Potter.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Harry es auror y ama su trabajo. Por ello la transferencia en una misión a Francia no importa mucho, o no tanto pues extraña demasiado a Teddy y a Scorpius, y se muere por ver a Draco. Eso lo ha distraído un segundo y después recibió un hechizo que pudo evitar porque la advertencia fue gritada en francés.

Suspira, como si ir al hospital no fuera suficiente, ahora el medimago asignado no podrá llegar y le han mandado a su asistente. Se supone que su doctor en Inglaterra es Seamus quién conoce de la infección, pero está en Inglaterra así que le ha recomendado a un amigo de su maestro y le ha comentado el problema. Y ahora tendrá que explicarle todo desde el inicio al asistente. Dicen que es bueno así que no se preocupa bastante que le atienda, lo que le preocupa es su reacción al atenderle.

Se talla los ojos cansado, no ha dormido en 22 horas. Quiere que acabe la revisión, quiere ver a Draco.

El asistente tarda asi que trata de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero al final cabecea y se queda dormido, entonces sueña con la sonrisa de Draco en el aeropuerto, la foto que Astoria le ha regalado de Draco cuando tenía 11 años sonriendo para Blaise y la foto que le ha dado recientemente de Draco mientras toma una malteada.

Esa foto en verdad le gusta. Astoria le ha contado que Pansy le ha tomado por sorpresa, de ahí que de pronto Draco gire con el popote aun en su boca. Y entonces Draco sonríe suavemente a la cámara. Es una sonrisa parecida a la que le brinda a Blaise pero más cálida, más dulce.

_Una sonrisa solo para Pansy _

comenta Astoria al darle la foto. La ansiedad en Harry crece rapidamente

_Quiere verle._

Astoria le ha dicho en el teléfono antes de su misión que está Draco está en Paris, justo donde está él. Le ha dicho que era una sorpresa. Y él está contento, cansado pero contento. Tal vez si Astoria le hubiese dicho después de su misión estaría sano y salvo.

_Y buscando a Draco_

En fin, le buscara más tarde. Al menos ya están en el mismo lugar, su corazón late emocionado por la adrenalina, esta ansioso, tiene miedo.

_Está feliz._

Tan feliz que susurra entre sueños su nombre.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Draco..._

Su nombre suena cálido en los labios de Harry y en su cara está dibujada una sonrisa. La ventana deja pasar un ligero viento que le mueve suavemente los cabellos.

La sorpresa en su mirada solo expresa un poco de lo que siente, el historial cae y dandose cuenta de ello le mira para saber si le ha despertado. Pero no lo ha hecho.

_Se han encontrado._

Cierra la puerta esperando que el hombre se despierte pero este no lo hace, solo sigue sonriendo. Y él le mira observando los cambios que ha sufrido su cara, su cuerpo.

_Su veela está feliz._

Draco absorbe con la mirada cada detalle de Harry y solo entonces sabe que aun le ama tanto como cuando tenía 15, quizá le ame más. Quiere amarle más. Acerca su mano a su mejilla y le acaricia suavemente.

_Se inclina y le besa. _

Le ha encontrado hoy. Justo cuando más le extrañaba, cuando más le deseaba. No importa lo que sienta el veela, él, por si mismo, es realmente feliz.

Deja que la luz del sol entre por la ventana y los enfoque, bañando de calidez ese perfecto momento.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Potter.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Harry siente que le besan, es un beso suave y dulce. Antes le han robado besos, por supuesto, y su lobo solía gruñir descontento. Pero hoy no, el lobo deja tranquilamente que le besen, como si fuera correcto, como si fuera siempre.

Además una magia suave y cálida le rodea y el abre suavemente los ojos. Le recibe una cara pálida y unos ojos cerrados. El sabe que detrás de ellos se encuentra un gris plateado profundo, a veces metálicos, a veces oscuros. A veces solo son claros como la plata de la casa que representaba y a veces representan una tormenta.

Abre un poco más la boca, disfrutando el contacto, el beso continua y solo cuando les falta el aire se separan. Draco parece perdido, esta sonrojado y le mira fijamente. Harry siente que puede perderse por siempre en esa mirada.

Se siente un poco incómodo cuando Draco se separa usando de apoyo su hombro y no puede evitar un quejido de dolor. Entonces Draco parece recordar donde están y sale rápidamente de la oficina.

El se queda ahí, le ha visto sonrojarse y sabe que está detrás de la puerta. Además aún tiene que atenderle. Volverá.

Sonríe. Sonríe como nunca en mucho tiempo.

Pero pasan dos minutos y Draco entra.

_Paciencia, entrará._

Qué diablos, quiere abrazarle. Pone una sonrisa depredadora, ha comenzado el juego.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Malfoy .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sabe que su cara está roja. Eso ha sido muy atrevido de su parte.

Pero es que ha esperado tanto por él que no ha podido evitar besarle. Y ahora huye como colegiala de Hogwarts.

Aun recuerda como le miraba dormir bajo el árbol junto al gran lago. Como a veces entre sueños sonreía y hablaba. El siempre quiso saber que decía. Y ahora dice su nombre.

Sonríe ligeramente sintiendose contento hasta que la puerta se abre y el cae para atrás. El susto le dura pocos segundos hasta que unos brazos le sostienen abrazándole. Entonces el susto se convierte en nervisismo, se sonroja como el cabello de Weasley y huye.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Potter .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¿Eh?_

_¿Cómo es que se le escapó tan rápido? _

Es decir, abrió la puerta, le atrapo, le vio sonrojar y se le escapó.

_Se le escapó._

Ni le dio tiempo de reír.

_Es realmente tímido ¿no?_

Pero Harry sonríe porque ha identificado el nuevo olor de su pareja. Encontrarlo no sería tan difícil.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ha corrido lo más que puede. A quién le importa si lo despiden por no cumplir su deber, aun puede ser doctor muggle, es decir, medico. Da igual no sabe ni lo que está pensando solo sabe que necesita huir. Mira su alrededor y se congela. Ha subido a la azotea y solo hay una puerta de acceso, además no puede aparecerse desde ahí.

_Es un tonto._

Se oyen unos pasos acercandose y él mira fijamente a la puerta como si fuera a salir de ahí un lobo, por lo que mirando hacia todos lados y se oculta tras una pequeña casita que sirve para almacenajes de herramientas. Su corazón late desbocado y se pregunta por qué huye si es lo que ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces la puerta se abre y se sobresalta. Harry sale de ahí y parece estar

_¿Olfateando?_

_¿Es un hombre lobo?_

Se sienta y asienta la cara en sus rodillas. Si él es un hombre lobo significa que tiene una pareja destinada

_¿y si viene a rechazarle?_

_¿Podrá soportarlo?_

No, no podrá. No puede, necesita alejarse. No quiere morir, no quiere escucharlo.

Unos pasos se detienen frente a él y alza la cara. Le ha encontrado. Ya no hay salida. El pánico empieza a correr por sus venas y su mente empieza a idear otra forma de escapar. Es veloz, puede llegar a las escaleras y entonces…

_Y entonces Harry se arrodilla y le abraza._

El pánico y la adrenalina disminuyen y Draco quiere creer que hay una pequeña esperanza para él.

_El veela se siente amado._

Le escucha disculparse, decirle su enfermedad, le pide que le acepte y que le permita estar a su lado.

Draco no sabe que decir.

_¿Todo este tiempo estuvieron destinados?_

¿Por qué no se lo dijo? No creía que le merecía. ¿Tenía miedo?. ¿Cuando le mordieron, cómo? Siente a Harry alejarse y un poco asustado por ello le abraza. Aun no lo comprende del todo, pero ¿que importa todo eso si ahora están juntos? Harry le esta abrazando y está confiando en él para decirle su secreto. Le necesita tanto como él. Y es su pareja destinada, no le hará daño.

_Y no quiere hacérselo. _

Draco le abraza y le dice que le quiere. Le dice que no tema por su situación, que el es un veela y el es su pareja destinada.

Harry parpadea sorprendido pero Draco sabe que su cara esta roja y está tartamudeando un poco. No nota que su puño esta apretando la camisa de Harry y su cara esta volteada a otro lado, como si hubiera algo más interesante que ver.

De pronto una mano está en su barbilla y siente como se voltea su rostro. Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos cuando siente que le esta besando. Que Harry le está besando.

_Mentía._

_Este es el beso que había soñado._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Potter.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Harry camina lentamente tomándose su tiempo. Draco ha cambiado bastante, dejando al chiquillo rubio atrás y poniendo en su lugar a un hombre guapo y diferente. Su aroma ya no es vainilla y menta, pero sigue oliendo igual que delicioso que antes. Deja que su olfato le guíe y se da cuenta que no ha salido del edificio y ha subido al techo. También sabe que no puede desaparecerse desde ahí porque horas antes el mismo lo ha intentado.

_Es tan lindo…_

Cuando por fin llega a la puerta de la azotea gira lentamente el picaporte.

_¿Y si no le quiere?_

Pero le ha besado, hace gala del valor gryffindor y abre la puerta

_¿Ah?, no ve a nadie. _

Empieza a olfatear y no cabe duda. Está ahí, solo es cuestión de buscarle un poco. Camina por el techo y por fin le ve, tiene la cara sobre sus rodillas y los ojos cerrados.

_Huele la duda, el miedo…_

_El también los tiene._

Se detiene frente a él y Draco alza la cara. Harry se arrodilla y le abraza y siente a Draco relajarse, la duda y el miedo desapareciendo.

_El lobo en Harry se siente completo _

Se disculpa por lo que paso con Blaise, y le platica lo que sucedió con Greyback, le dice que es su pareja, que tenía miedo, que Blaise era lo más cercano a él que pudo aspirar, que si hubiera sido más valiente, si tan solo le hubiera dicho, que no paso nada más que besos, que por favor le acepte, que le permita estar a su lado...

Draco no dice nada, solo le mira y Harry no puede empezar sentir que pierde la esperanza. Cuando está a punto de alzarse al final siente que le abrazan, entonces suavemente Draco le dice que es un veela y el es su pareja destinada.

Harry parpadea sorprendido, la cara de Draco esta roja y está tartamudeando un poco. Su puño esta apretando la camisa de Harry manteniéndole cerca y su cara esta volteada a otro lado. Es un veela. Draco es un veela. Le ha esperado tanto como le ha esperado él. Ha sufrido la distancia y ha esperado con ansia este día al igual que él.

_Le pertenece._

_Regreso a su lado y su corazón es suyo._

Harry sabe entonces que hay algo que ha quedado pendiente entre los dos desde hace bastante tiempo. Pone la mano en la barbilla del rubio y le voltea el rostro. Se inclina y le besa. Todas sus dudas y temores se disipan. Es su pareja y él la del rubio. Los ojos de Draco se cierran suavemente. Este es el beso que ha querido darle desde que se dio cuenta que Draco le gustaba.

_Es el beso que ha querido darle desde hace 3 años._


	6. Epilogo

_**Y bueno, el último capítulo.**_

Debo admitir que estoy muy feliz de terminar de publicarla, dado que soy ese tipo de chica que no puede vivir si no ha terminado lo que inicio y no puede pasar su atención a lo siguiente, y porque los reviews,favoritos y seguimientos estan llenando lindamente mi bandeja. :) Los amo. En fin, me alegra mucho que les gustara esta historia que originalmente tenía 4 capitulos y estaba trabado en el epilogo, pero que gracias a ustedes encontre la inspiración para finalizarla.

En fin.

_** sugar-blood , rainbow98, KamilRiddleUchiha , Gin_**n Mdz , susigabi , minaarely, lisicarmela , lucas1177 **_**_ y a todos los que siguen y agregaron esta historia a favoritos

No tienen idea de lo bien que me hace sentir saber que disfrutaron la historia y que dedicaran unos minutos al día a leerlo y a dejarme un review. **  
**

Los adoro con todo el corazón y me despido de esta historia, esperando que me sigan en las otras y que les guste este capitulo. Como siempre les mando un abrazote :).

_Freya Uchiha  
_

* * *

** 6**

**Epilogo**

-._-.-.-.-.-.-Diez meses después.-.-.-.-.-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Malfoy .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Theodore regresó a Inglaterra el mes pasado.

Pansy lo hizo en Junio.

Draco sin embargo ha decidido quedarse en Francia un tiempo más, ya que ha terminado sus prácticas e iniciará sus residencias en la carrera. Ha decidido ser medimago y luego quizá sea medico muggle. Harry por su parte ha pedido quedarse en el ministerio francés mientras tanto y ambos partirán a Inglaterra en Octubre.

El traslado ya ha sido tramitado y Hermione está feliz de que todo haya salido bien entre ellos, aunque está un poco resentida con Harry por que habla demasiado con Astoria sobre Draco, lo que ha ocasionado que Draco sea quien hable con ella sobre Harry, para la intranquilidad de Pansy.

Además Draco está embarazado. Tiene dos meses y a Harry no le ha faltado tiempo al enterarse y ha ido corriendo a comprar un anillo y ha creado una boda cara y hermosa, en la noche, con la torre Eiffel a la vista y luces flotantes llenando el cielo. Los amigos del Gryffindor y la familia Weasley han estado presentes y los slytherins y amigos del rubio han llenado el resto.

Ha estado un poco sorprendido cuando le han recibido con los brazos abiertos pero sabe que ese ha sido trabajo de Astoria quien les ha contado su amor de Hogwarts y las peleas con su padre para no luchar con Harry. Draco se ha sonrojado y ha deseado que le tragase la tierra pero sonríe tímidamente cuando Harry le sujeta la mano y le sonríe, con esa mirada que es solo para él y ha regañadientes teme que pronto tendrá que compartirla.

Sonríe suavemente y acaricia su estomago, pronto tendrá que empezar las residencias en ambos hospitales, pero debido a su embarazo dejara momentaneamente la carrera muggle y le darán un puesto más sedentario para evitar molestarle a él y al bebé en San Mungo.

Se estira suavemente esperando con ansias que finalice el día pues las nauseas y los antojos empiezan a mostrarse. Hoy por ejemplo se le antoja un pastel de fresas y un poco de chocolate caliente. Mmmm ya puede saborearlo.

Mientras espera piensa que Scorpius ha crecido bastante y lamenta nuevamente no haberlo visto nacer ni sostener la mano de su madre ese día, pero Harry lo ha hecho, y solo ese hecho ha hecho que gane nuevamente, si es que se podía más el corazón del rubio.

La voz de Lilian se escucha anunciando al último paciente. Ha llegado de última hora y sin cita por lo que no le conoce ni tiene una idea de cuanto se va a tardar, lo que lamenta porque de verdad quiere ese pastel.

Tocan la puerta y el autoriza la entrada. Su último paciente abre.

El pastel queda olvidado y no puede evitar mirarle fijamente.

_El paciente es Blaise Zabini._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Zabini .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cuando abre la puerta no se sorprende de ver a Draco. Pero si se sorprende de verle realmente cambiado. Su cabello ha crecido y está amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos son más brillosos, está más alto y sostiene su estomago que está ligeramente abultado.

_Está embarazado._

Draco parece un poco impactado y Blaise puede imaginar que está decidiendo que hacer. Su mirada es la de antes cuando estaba indeciso y Blaise puede leerla con facilidad. Pero entonces la familiaridad de la mirada desaparece y ya no hay nada en los ojos del hombre que Blaise pueda leer. El rubio le mira y le pide que se siente. Blaise entonces se da cuenta que todo a acabado entre ellos. La amistad, la confianza y la hermandad. El obedece y pronto empieza a contestar las preguntas que el rubio le hace. No hay nada más que el profesionalismo.

Cuando Draco termina le recomienda algunas pociones y le pide que descanse mientras anota en un formulario lo que le ha dado y una pequeña receta.

Mientras lo hace, Blaise le mira. Es un doctor, según ha escuchado millionario. Con pareja y embarazado. Sonríe suavemente, está feliz por él, y cuando Draco se da cuenta niega con la cabeza, le da las gracias y antes de salir, con la mano en el picaporte le pide perdón.

Draco no dice nada, pero él sinceramente no lo esperaba tampoco. Si Draco le hubiera perdonado, hubiera asistido a alguna reunión de amigos, a su graduación o a su cumpleaños. Le hubiera mandado una nota, un patronus o una tarjeta en las fiestas mágicas.

_Pero no lo hizo._

-Adiós Sr. Zabini- exclama.

Zabini no puede evitar mirarle, la mirada es indiferente.

_Increíblemente el único precio que pago fue perder a su mejor amigo. _

Cuando está a punto de salir mira a alguien caminar un poco lejos.

Tiene una túnica de auror y su cabello sigue igual de rebelde. Ya no usa lentes y sonríe mientras camina. En su mano hay un ramo de flores. Le sigue.

Blaise observa a Draco salir y a un ramo interponerse en su camino. Cuando Draco mira al lado, donde Harry está apoyado en la pared y le sonríe de manera juguetona, el rubio suelta una pequeña carcajada y toma el ramo.

Potter se acerca y le da un beso.

_ Dulce, suave…_

Blaise no puede decir que ha olvidado a Potter, que le encantaba las sonrisas que dirigía a sus amigos. Como se le iluminaban los ojos al mirar algo que le gustaba, algo que le divertía, algo que le encantaba...

Sin embargo hoy Blaise ha descubierto que pueden brillar aun más.

_Cuando está con la persona que ama…_

No puede envidiar un poco que Draco posea los besos que el quiso. Besos suaves, dulces, que te hacen sentir que Harry Potter te ama. Entonces los ojos de Potter se alzan y se cruzan levemente. Potter frunce el ceño, sus ojos claramente amenazadores. Sin embargo él le sonríe.

_Porque después de todo Draco se lo merece._

_Porque es el mejor Malfoy que ha nacido. _

_Porque sigue sus propios estándares y ha ganado limpiamente._

_Siente que su alma está en paz._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Malfoy.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cuando ve a Blaise cruzar la puerta, Draco siente la nostalgia invadirle.

No está seguro de querer aún su amistad, pero sabe todo lo que vivieron juntos. Que estuvo a su lado en grandes momentos y fue su apoyo incondicional cuando se negó a tomar la marca, que estuvo con él en lo bueno y lo malo que muchas veces le hizo feliz.

Pero también toco el cuerpo de su pareja y solo la idea de eso, hace que el veela en él se ponga celoso y quiera arrancarle las entrañas. Suspira maldiciendo su debate interno y le pide que tome asiento, le revisa y al final le recomienda pociones y descanso.

Cuando termina de revisarlo y darle recomendaciones escribe la receta y hace un seguimiento. Al finalizar le mira y nota que Blaise tiene una pequeña sonrisa y luego al verse descubierto niega con la cabeza. Le ve pararse y pedirle perdón. Cara a cara, no una tonta nota. No un tonto patronus o un vociferador.

No dice nada, sin saber que contestarle. Solo le despide como a todos sus pacientes. Le ve salir y por un rato medita si debe seguirle. Han pasado tantas cosas que ya había olvidado gran parte de lo que paso en Hogwarts, ahora esta con Harry, está embarazado, tiene un hermanito, se lleva bien con Hermione y Ron, es doctor, millionario y tiene a Pansy y a Theo. Es como si toda su vida antes de Francia se hubiera esfumado.

Un poco nostalgico, toma sus cosas y camina hacia la puerta donde un ramo de flores le asusta momentáneamente a aparecer de la nada. Mira hacia un lado donde Harry está apoyado en la pared y le sonríe juguetonamente, se ríe. Toma el ramo y Harry lo atrae hacia él y le besa. Las flores se aprietan un poco pero ambos parecen olvidarlo.

-Pensé que acababas a las tres – escucha decir a Harry.

-Surgió un paciente de improviso – comenta.

-¿Alguien importante?- pregunta.

Él lo piensa un poco y niega con la cabeza. No quiere revivir el momento, quiere disfrutar éste. Harry sonríe y le pregunta dónde está su corbata y él se distrae con eso que no se da cuenta que Harry frunce el ceño a lo que sea que esté detrás de él. Luego lo ve tener cara de confusión y le pregunta si está bien. Le ve asentir con la cabeza y toma su mano dirigiéndolo hacia la salida feliz de que pronto le dirán si el bebé es niña o niño.

Harry parece olvidar su enojo y le para de su camino y le abraza. Le besa nuevamente de forma dulce y suave.

Siete meses después nacen dos bebés.

_Sirius James Potter Malfoy y Lily Berenice Malfoy Potter._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Potter .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Harry toma en sus brazos a Lily y acaricia sus rubios cabellos mientras contempla admirado sus ojos verdes fijos en él. A lo lejos Narcissa y Scorpius visten a Sirius alabando que sus ojos son grises iguales a su padre y su cabellera negra sea igual de suave que el de Draco.

Un heredero varón para la fortuna Malfoy.

La que Draco heredo en Francia, por supuesto.

Harry ya no puede esperar, quiere verles crecer. Enseñarles a volar en escoba, festejar sus cumpleaños, navidad, lo que sea. Quiere darles la vida llena de amor que Draco y el no tuvieron. Quiere enseñarles a ser feliz.

_Quiere enseñarles junto a Draco._

Draco sigue durmiendo y Harry se sienta a su lado tomando su mano, han pasado muchas cosas. Se ha convertido en auror, ha encontrado a Draco, se han casado y tenido dos hijos. Tiene otro ahijado y una suegra que lo mima como si fuera su madre. Ha madurado.

Aún recuerda la mirada de dolor de Draco ese día, cuando le vio con Zabini, y en sus sueños a veces aparece. Desde entonces nunca más ha recibido esa mirada pero cuida mucho de no provocarla porque Draco es su corazón, su vida. Y él quiere que sea feliz, que sea amado.

Cuando Draco abre los ojos le observa con la mirada amorosa de siempre. Pero ahora esa mirada es compartida hacia la pequeña bebé en sus manos y Harry le sonríe feliz de darle a su hija en brazos, de compartir esa mirada.

Le besa suave, lento como el primer beso que se dieron.

Pronto Ron entra feliz a ver a su ahijado y Pansy le sigue para encontrar a su propia ahijada y el da un suspiro frustrado. Draco le mira y sonríe una vez más, y el lobo en Harry se siente aún más feliz de que ambos estén juntos por fin. De tener una familia.

Entonces llevado por el momento, abraza a Draco y le agradece por todo lo feliz que le ha hecho.

_Draco solo se ríe y le abraza de vuelta._

_Mañana, será el inicio de su nueva vida._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Zabini .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El cumpleaños de Blaise esta vez lo festejara en Inglaterra con los demás slytherins. Él no les hizo nada al fin y al cabo, y el tiempo ha pasado bastante. Más de 4 años aproximadamente, se ha graduado como profesor y ahora es el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y jefe de la casa slytherin.

Desde su habitación en Hogwarts mira el campo de quidditch y decide salir un rato, notando que ninguno de sus alumnos slytherin este fuera de la hora de queda pues quiere que su casa gane la copa esta vez, para restregarselo en la cara de Neville.

Se para en medio del campo y respira el aire disfrutando como el viento intenta mover su cabello. El hijo de Draco debe haber nacido ya hace un mes. Él siempre quiso estar ese día con el pero ahora parece un deseo muy lejano. Entonces una snitch cruza a su lado y él se voltea esperando ver a la instructora de Quidditch luchando con sus pelotas, pero no es ella.

_Es Draco_

Su cabello largo se mueve a pesar de la coleta y trae dos escobas. La snitch se mueve en el cielo y ambos la siguen con la mirada y solo entonces Draco sonríe y le tira una escoba, mientras se eleva en el cielo. Sorprendido, él le imita y pronto los dos están riéndose mientras vuelan entre las nubes persiguiendo la dorada pelotita.

Recuerda entonces lo divertido que fue jugar contra Draco todas esas noches tratando de ganarle a Potter. Lo mucho que olvidaba porque estaban entrenando en primer lugar. Olvida los 4 años que han pasado y el resentimiento o la culpa.

Olvida la tristeza y en su alma solo hay calidez.

Una calidez dulce, tranquila que te hace sentir en casa.

_Solo son Draco y él contra la snitch._


End file.
